


. : Shadows : .

by NightHaze



Series: angsty series? (lmao I need a better name) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Moose, SO, Salt, We, and no one really understands, cactus, go, here, how my brain works, i might as well put these random ass tags down, i'm terrible at tags, idk what tags to put, potato, potato chip, since i'm random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHaze/pseuds/NightHaze





	. : Shadows : .

__  
Hello darkness my old friend,  
I've come to talk to you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
__  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
__  
Within the sound of silence.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
__  
In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a streetlamp....  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~

**I thought that I saw you.**  



End file.
